creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2016
11:30 Po co chcesz tam jechać? 11:30 bo do kogoś 11:30 i jedyny dworzec jest nieczynny 11:30 i w ogóle zasypany 11:30 Ale gdzie dokłądnie? 11:30 dokładnie* 11:31 Możesz pojechać pociągiem do najbliższej dużej miejscowości, a dalej albo stop albo busik. 11:31 Albo z buta. 11:32 hm 11:32 Mam wrażenie, że będzie już łatwiej przejechać się do Rosji, później przez granice i ten ;_; 11:32 Witam, witam. 11:33 Widzę, że tylko ja z loży szyderców jestem :< 11:33 Loża szyderców? 11:33 o/ 11:34 No loża szyderców, których imiona rymują się z cukiniowym gwałtem 11:34 ;-; 11:34 ;///; 11:35 XD 11:35 Nowa się nie załapała na nasze spotkanie pogaduchowe. 11:35 Typowa Nowa. 11:35 Aha. 11:35 :C 11:35 W sumie idc. 11:35 Przepraszam :C 11:36 W sumie Piniak 11:36 Szukałam jakiegokolwiek transportu z Łodzi/Zgierza 11:36 Umiesz robić pixel arty? 11:36 Natalia dziękuje Natalia 11:36 xd 11:36 ^^' 11:36 Pinia, mam dobrą wiadomość! ;W; 11:36 nie wiem sama o co chodzi w tym zdaniu 11:36 xd 11:36 Z buta mam tylko 3 dni pod granicę ^^ 11:36 Jednak miałaś rację, yay ^^ 11:37 Kuro, nie wiem. 11:37 No to się ucz, bo chcę Cię wciągnąć w tworzenie gry. 11:37 Aha. 11:38 Co taki zły humor? 11:38 (temmie) 11:39 Nie zły. 11:39 Po prostu 11:39 Chce mi się jeść 11:39 Nogi mnie bolą 11:39 I brzuch też 11:40 I twarz. 11:40 I do tego nie umiem się nie ochlapać tuszem. 11:41 xd 11:41 xd 11:41 xd 11:44 x'D 11:45 czo 11:47 przynajmniej nie wróciła 11:47 Biedny Piniak 11:47 Piniak vs Cały Świat 11:48 Kuro, głaskajmy Piniaka aż nie będzie znowu szczęśliwy :C 11:49 * Kyurone głaska Piniaka 11:50 ^-^ 11:50 * Noworoczna głaska Piniaka ;w; 11:53 ? 11:54 o/ 11:54 Znaczy dziendobry 11:54 dzieńdoby 11:54 I to nawet ze spacją w środku :p 11:55 Ci słychać w creepypaastowym świecie? 11:55 papa jadę 11:55 p 11:55 Łokej 11:55 Piniakolada zdechł 11:55 Czas na reanimację (temmie) 11:55 :C 11:56 (lf) 11:56 Hm 11:56 !mody 11:56 Zignorował. 11:57 Nie. 11:57 Właśnie udało mi się podłączyć monitor. 11:57 Wow 11:57 Kuro, Kuro 11:57 Co zrobić 11:57 Co zrobić 11:58 mam odrosty, ale nie chcę farbować, bo znowu będę mieć odrosty i będę musiała znowu farbować :C 11:58 a ja ich nawet nie widzę ;_; 11:58 Zetnij się na łyso 11:58 Ja tam rozjaśniam odrosty, jak mam bardzo długie xD 11:59 ok, dzięki ^^ 11:59 Zrób ombre. 11:59 Ale i tak zastanawiam się nad farbowaniem się na inny kolor niż niebieski 11:59 Ale właśnie to jest głupie, bo kolor farby tak bardzo się nie różni od mojego 11:59 Ej 11:59 Gramy w osu? 11:59 <3 11:59 Piniak 12:00 (ok) 12:00 ? 12:00 Osu 12:00 Nie teraz. 12:00 Ty, ja i Nowa. 12:00 No czemu. 12:00 <3 12:00 Może później 12:00 :c 12:00 Muszę ogarnąć monitory. 12:00 Ile ich masz? oO 12:00 Piniaa, ale my cię kochamy i potrzebujemy :C 12:00 No lapek + monitor. 12:01 Chcesz zrobić, by obraz z lapka na monitor przechodził i wyłączyć monitor od lapka czy zrobić tak, żeby mieć dwa aktywne monitory? 12:01 Dwa aktywne. 12:02 o/ 12:02 Ale lapek nie wykrywa monitora, mimo że działa. 12:02 Hm 12:02 o/ 12:02 Sterowniki? 12:02 Chodzi o to, że rozdzielczość jest boląca. 12:02 Bo w sumie miałam ten sam problem po formacie 12:02 I musiałam zainstalować wszystkie sterowniki 12:03 Aha 12:04 ;-; 12:04 Kot przyszedł do mojego pokoju tylko po to, żeby zrzucić router 12:05 Sry. 12:05 Wyrzuć go. Nie jest ciebie wart. 12:05 Już zrobione. 12:05 Lol izi. 12:05 ok Jajko 12:05 Biere Ciebie 12:06 Oja 12:06 To Piniak 12:06 Gramy 12:06 Wzruszyłam się 12:06 Ale ja nie mogę. 12:06 <3 12:06 :C 12:06 Związek radziecki zaraz to przyjdzie. 12:06 Może później. 12:07 Możesz. 12:10 Meh, schab na obiad. 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er6SfQ5v0_M 12:12 yo 12:12 Ozz! ;-; 12:12 ;-; 12:12 Stare. 12:12 * Noworoczna powoli wychodzi ;-; 12:13 stare nie stare ale wciąż dobre 12:14 Średnie. 12:16 Lepsze Orki 12:16 Nom. 12:20 elo elo 12:20 a może chleb 12:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1-z48cJDbc 12:20 Trzy osoby z loży szyderców 12:20 Jak fajnie. 12:21 Ceś Rycerzałkę. 12:21 dwie bo kuro w osu gra 12:21 jaka loża szyderców 12:21 ja o niczym nei wiem 12:22 A, bo Ty wcześniej wyszedłeś. 12:23 a o co chodzi 12:23 Dowidzenia 12:24 Bo ktoś powiedział na czacie, że cisza, jak my gadaliśmy na skype 12:24 To ja zażartowałam, że loża szyderców (tj. ja, Ozz, Ty, Rzym i Ex) gadamy na skype 12:27 gramy wl ola? 12:28 hmm 12:28 nie jestem jeszcze tak strasznie skuty spokojnie 12:28 jak obiada zribie mozna 12:28 początek majówki jeszcze przed nami 12:30 Jak mnie Ozz puści na PC to mogę zagrać 12:31 O, Stasieniek! 12:31 o noworoczna 12:31 wbijać 12:31 gramy 12:32 gdzie ;-; 12:32 Ale ja w osu 12:32 bo mnie pali gardło gramy na spontana bez kąsacziosów tym razem 12:32 bo mi się nie chce do sklepu iść 12:34 Nowa 12:34 Chcesz teraz w osu zagrać? 12:35 no to możemy też zagrać w osu 12:35 jak chcecie 12:36 Dobra 12:37 CPW 12:37 hasło 1234 12:37 nio 12:37 nie 12:37 Kuro 12:37 Banany 12:37 to oficjalny pokój nasz :C 12:38 Kurde 12:38 Coś mnie wywala 12:38 Hej 12:38 To stwórzcie pokój 12:38 Rzym <3 12:38 rób pokój 12:38 elo 12:38 Banany 12:38 Rzymek! <3 12:38 Banany 12:39 1234 12:39 Nowo! Kuro! <3 <3 12:39 Kuro wróć 12:39 plz 12:39 Ej, czekajcie, bo mnie z multi wywala 12:39 Spróbuję zrestartować klienta 12:39 :C 12:41 Kuro, wszyscy płaczemy bez Ciebie :C 12:41 Tzn. tylko ja 12:42 Hi 12:48 Nowa 12:48 Tak a co? 12:48 :v 12:57 Dzień Dobry 01:05 Hi 01:05 pierogi 01:05 ruskie 01:06 Hex 01:06 Grasz w osu? 01:07 nie 01:26 Witajcie moi przyjaciele z chatu Creepypasta Wiki! 01:26 hi 01:27 Witaj 01:39 cześć wam 01:39 hi 01:40 mam pytanie czy ktoś z was lubi pisać RP? bo mój znajomy szuka ludzi do RP, chciałby ktoś wziąć udział? 01:40 Hej 01:40 hej 01:41 więc jak? byłby ktoś chętny? :) 01:42 wut 01:42 Adam? o.o' 01:42 jaki ma nick twój znajomy? 01:43 o Adam B. 01:43 mój? 01:43 (fp) 01:43 Czytaj uważnie. .v. 01:44 nie wiem czemu ale zgubiłam się w tej rozmowie XD 01:44 ta 01:45 jaki ma nick twój znajomy 01:45 Plminerkarol 01:45 dzięki 01:45 a czemu pytasz? :) 01:45 chcesz wziąć udział? 01:46 być może 01:46 Hi 01:46 nie wiem jeszcze 01:46 może moi koledzy zechcą x'D 01:46 mój boże 01:46 cześć 01:46 cześć 01:46 .v. 01:46 fajnie by było 01:46 bo on szuka, bo mu ciągle ludzi brakuje 01:47 :) 01:47 x'D 01:47 no nieźle 01:47 byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna bo fajnie się z nim pisze :"D 01:47 wielkie dzięki jak coś ^^ 01:47 Kuro 01:47 masz nadal HotSa? 01:47 Adam wracaj 01:47 wracać 01:47 Nie mam 01:47 ale 01:47 do gry pijusj edne 01:48 qrde 01:48 ręka mnie boli :c 01:48 (lf) 01:48 wrodzona łamliwość > 01:48 QQ 01:48 (mean) 01:48 Ryce 01:48 pw 01:48 k 01:51 no czemu nie gracie 01:51 akurat jak zaczałem trzeźwieć 01:51 Lolałkę? 01:51 k 01:52 może być 01:52 to Rycerz Śmierci jak będziesz chętny to się do niego zgłoś ^^ ja już lecę papa o/ 05:35 Witajcie 05:35 masz dobry wzrok 05:36 (kappa) 05:36 (q) 05:36 (qc) 05:36 O ja cię kręcę, też tam jestem 05:36 Fejm poza kontrolą. 05:36 Wo, wszyscy tam są. 05:36 ojesu, ja też! 05:36 soł many gud ajs (kappa) 05:36 yo 05:36 o/ 05:36 Elo elo 05:36 sława. Pieniążki. 05:36 o/ 05:36 Kuro <3 05:36 Psycho <3 05:36 I wielka kariera 05:36 Jaka gra? 05:37 Hm? 05:37 Sajko. I czekolada. 05:37 A ciasto? 05:37 psycho! 05:37 elo elo 05:37 Noworoczna, Rycerz 05:37 Osu? 05:38 Witaj pani the killer 05:38 wejdę po 21 pa 05:38 ;c 05:39 nq 05:39 Do zobaczenia 05:39 pa 05:39 Bye 05:40 alarm kolejny dżefo rak :v 05:41 Kuro 05:41 ale ja nie mogę 05:41 Ona i on wyszli razem 05:41 Przypadek? Nie sądzę. 05:41 bara bara bara 05:41 bere bere bere (mean) 05:41 bo piszę o kambrze, ordowiku, sylurze, dewonie, karbonie i permie 05:41 kyu weszła, a akurat już muszę odchodzić :c 05:41 :C 05:41 :< 05:51 Nowa Nowa 05:51 Nawet Ozz będzie grał 05:58 ;-; 05:58 Ale ja bardzo nie mogę 05:58 muszę to zrobić 05:58 grrrr 05:59 nowo klanówkę grają a ty ich zostawiasz? >:c 06:00 nie chcę jedynki i znienawidzenia :C 06:00 pała to pała zawsze jakaś przyjdzie :v 06:01 ;-; 06:04 chwila 06:04 Helou 06:04 yo 06:04 zapomniałem o zwoju teleportu do miasta c: 06:04 dzięki bogu! znalazłem jakiś! (sj) 06:05 yo ucho 06:06 elo 06:09 yo 06:10 elo 06:14 \o 06:15 elo 06:15 Halp 06:15 Ozz nie chce mapek z Nico Nico Douga ;-; 06:16 Sieg heil! o/ 06:17 Prącie 06:17 yo 06:18 Bush did 2137 06:18 Rycu nie lubi twego zwycięstwa 06:18 :v 06:18 jakiego zwycięstwa? 06:20 rozgłaszasz propagandę nie wiedząc co ona oznacza? hańba 06:22 :] 06:22 Witam o/ 06:23 yo 06:24 Coś ciekawego się działo jak mnie nie było? ;p 06:24 nie 06:24 k 06:24 yo 06:25 hej 06:26 j/j 06:26 SuperTuxKart ciota działa w końcu 06:26 lb SuperTuxKart 06:27 bo som samohody i tak jeżdżom 06:27 Kedy pls 06:27 Keda* 06:28 Dobrze Kyu przestane :3 06:28 ale no one są takie fajne że omg 06:28 bo to gokarty 06:28 (idc) 06:28 kk 06:31 Najlepsze gry dla mn to właśnie na linuksie STK, World of Goo, Don't Starve, Doom no i oczywiście Pingus bo kjut to jest 06:32 Ech.. szkoda że linux wiki nie ma chatu ;/ 06:32 fajnie by było wtedy 06:33 Ej a gdzie psycho? 06:33 Kuro? 06:33 U mnie 06:33 ked eee na windowsie te gry też są c: 06:33 Chleje piwsko teraz 06:33 Poszedł zaraz po tym, jak Ty poszłaś. 06:33 chociaż nwm co to STK to mogę się mylić 06:34 Gtsa, ale na linuksie som fajniejsze >w< 06:34 Ale tak serio gdzie jest 06:35 Aaaa ok :c 06:35 jj 06:35 Dzieki kuro 06:36 np 06:37 A mowil cos o ktorej wejdzie? 06:37 Kuro... 06:37 Nie 06:37 .v. 06:37 Cześć kyu 06:37 :`c 06:37 Cześć Marianie 06:38 Gdzie byłeś, jak Cię nie było? 06:38 Kuro 06:38 Przytul 06:38 Bo będę płakać 06:38 Jestem jego pani the killer c; 06:38 Co do... 06:38 * Kyurone tuli Nową 06:38 wtf 06:39 Modad i gtsa ten sam avatar? 06:39 k. 06:39 Eee, nie? 06:39 Sama chcialas 06:39 Dziękuję Kuro :C 06:39 :3 06:39 Jak to nie? ;-; 06:39 ja się z tym w ogóle nie wyrobię 06:39 Taki sam tylko odwrócony 06:39 :3 06:39 mam jeszcze do opisania perm, karbon i dewon 06:39 i ordowik 06:40 Porfir 06:40 Not exacly. 06:40 i Diabaz 06:40 Cześć nowo 06:40 nie ;-; 06:40 tego akurat nie 06:40 Witaj panie Marianie! o/ 06:40 A witam witam o/ 06:40 Dzien dobry 06:41 Marianie 06:41 mmm. 06:41 hejka. 06:41 Witam nie znamy sie prawda? 06:41 W sumie nawet ładny wzorek wyszedł... 06:42 Jestem tu nowa jak cos 06:42 No nie znamy się. 06:42 ;;;;;;;; 06:43 C: 06:43 Jeff'ena 06:43 Chciałbym cie zapoznać z najlepszymi pastami na wiki. 06:43 Takimi jak Blog użytkownika:Mały fan fnaf/puzno... 06:44 xd 06:44 o/ 06:44 yo znów 06:45 Ahoj o/ 06:45 o/ 06:45 o/ 06:45 bylo juz puzyno.... 06:45 Hmm... a bedziesz po 22? 06:45 A ktoś mówił, że emo wyginęły. 06:46 Niestety nie. 06:46 Nie wyginęły/ 06:46 Kurde chcialem kropke napisac rip 06:46 ktoś powiedział emo? 06:46 Tak. 06:47 Ozz! 06:47 NOWA 06:47 bój się 06:47 yo 06:47 * Noworoczna boi się 06:47 yo gts 06:47 A czego? 06:47 juz ty wiesz czego 06:47 Boję się napisać lf 06:48 hej ozz 06:48 klanówki się nie grało 06:48 (lf) 06:48 Dzięki Gtsa 06:48 nie tego 06:49 to czego 06:49 będe epatować przemocą 06:49 czemu 06:50 to reperkusja twojego zachowania 06:50 och 06:50 * Ozzrigh chwyta za sznur 06:50 ;-; 06:50 ;////; 06:51 co tu sie wyrabia 06:51 (MEAN) 06:51 * Ozzrigh chwyta nowa przywiazuje do krzesła i z uśmiechem siega do kieszni 06:51 Nwm 06:51 D: 06:51 (wut) 06:51 Kuro-ruro, kuropatwo D; 06:51 .v. 06:51 za kare bedziesz bibera słuchać 06:51 Hm? 06:51 ??? 06:51 ;_; 06:52 Co tu sie dzieje ;-; 06:52 Kuuuuuuro D: 06:52 Pisiont twarzy Ozza? 06:52 Pomocy, pomocy 06:52 O, gwałcą. 06:52 Popatrzę. 06:52 (badtroll) 06:52 Ozz gwałci :c 06:52 co do 06:52 Gwałt przez uszy. 06:52 Pogryź go :C 06:52 Nie ma co. 06:52 * Kyurone gryzie Ozza. 06:52 xd 06:52 gombrowiczowski gwałt przez uszy 06:52 To podobno miał być czat do omówienia past 06:52 Dzięki <3 06:52 Bo nie będzie dostępu do lodowóki 06:52 lodówki* 06:52 tak a gdzie to pisze 06:52 marian kiedy? 06:52 ? 06:52 teraz 50 twarzy Kuro? 06:52 Pewnie (lf) 06:53 Mrrau (lf) 06:53 50 twarzy cukiniowego gwałtu Kuro 06:53 Polecam, besos. 06:53 Lodowóka. Xd 06:53 bo nie będzie małych przyjemności 06:53 ;_; 06:53 ;///; 06:53 >///< 06:53 xd 06:53 o nie 06:53 emo 06:53 Małych? Ja nie mówiłam, że jest mały (lf) 06:53 xD DD 06:53 ;--; 06:53 aj jaj jaj 06:53 aj jaj jaj 06:53 hej Antasma 06:53 Ajajaj, kobieto. 06:53 no w sumie dług masz ogromny 06:54 Wlasnie to czat do omawiwania past.. 06:54 chyba był 06:54 lel 06:54 Czat jest do poznawania się. 06:54 kyryl nadal jest menska 06:54 yo 06:54 nie, do omawiania past jest czat na opowiadania wiki 06:54 czat jest do pisania 06:54 juz niedlugo z czatu stanie sie czarny rynek 06:54 x'D 06:54 tu sie gwałcimy mentalnie 06:54 W sumie Nowa, nie śnił Ci się czasem autobus? 06:54 Chyba dark room. 06:55 Z tego co wiem, to niektórzy użytkownicy tutaj poznali się bardzo... dogłębnie :> 06:55 Kuro, nio 06:55 albo pożary 06:55 .v. 06:55 O boże ;-; 06:55 Taki skryty fetysz 06:55 psst czy ktoś nie chce kupić trochę ziółek? 06:55 kyry 06:55 hm? 06:55 mam takie fajne ten nazywajo sie 06:55 masz działke waleriany? 06:55 bo jeszcze nowej będą się śniły koszmary z karu the kierowcą 06:55 szałwia, bazylia i inne takie c: 06:55 xd 06:55 Już jej się śnił xD 06:55 Gtsa, chciałbyś zobaczyć kotki w piwnicy? .v. 06:55 XD 06:55 xd 06:55 Kuro, to było chore ;-; 06:55 daj mi ze 2 gramu origami 06:56 7 Malutkich koteczków .v. 06:56 nowa skrycie wzdycha na karowego 06:56 przyprowadź te neko 06:56 bendzie zabawa (mean) 06:56 tylko sie wstydzi przyznac publicznie 06:56 wzdycham na kogoś innego ale k 06:56 na kogo sapiesz nowa 06:56 Wzdycha do mnie, okej. 06:56 nio 06:57 Xd 06:57 Bo ja Kuro tak skrycie podrywam jak nie patrzysz 06:57 Co tu się odwala, to ja nawet nie. 06:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhDaaxW6NTM 06:57 nie masz szans jestes przeciez na garnuszku u rodziców 06:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10NjhZ7q1QA 06:58 Ozz 06:58 to nieważne 06:58 hejaszki 06:58 Wyrzucę cię na klatkę schodową i zajmę po cichutku twoje miejsce 06:58 Co powiedział policjant do gwałciciela przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku? 06:59 nie zajmiesz 06:59 jak nie 06:59 Dlaczego nie młodsza? xD 06:59 kuro trzeba karmic 06:59 -Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów!!! 06:59 i to duzo karmic 06:59 meh 06:59 Myślałem, że "dobra, zmiana". 06:59 .v. 06:59 Bo ja tylko jem, gram, śpię, jem, jem, gram i śpię. 06:59 i puszcza jednorożce 06:59 woo 07:00 Noo 07:00 Są fajne. 07:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbJsTrSvCLU 07:00 całe stada jednorożców 07:00 xd 07:00 O boziu. 07:00 Oczywiście że undertale YTPMV.. 07:00 tyle metanu 07:01 ozz ciśnie 07:02 ciśnienie 07:03 O boże 07:04 znajduje takie suchary ze aż mi w gębie sucho ;-; 07:04 07:05 Xd 07:05 Hej 07:05 Hej 07:05 Hej 07:05 Rzym <3 07:05 hej rzymek 07:06 meh 07:06 chyba spadam 07:06 yo 07:06 Papa mari 07:06 o/ 07:06 Jezu, ile osób wbija ;o 07:06 Co was tak dużo? 07:06 A czemu nie? 07:06 ktoś urodził czy co? 07:06 Problem? .v. 07:06 07:07 Zabij się 07:07 uuu 07:07 kyu 07:07 pomusz 07:07 Te 07:07 yo 07:07 Nie wolno tak mówić do Mariana 07:07 On ma uczucia 07:07 :c 07:07 Serio. 07:07 Ale on jest z Czarnobyla 07:07 gdzie 07:07 marian von dres 07:07 a 07:07 Mieszkał blisko elektrowni imienia Lenina 07:07 to ten to ma mariana w nicku 07:08 rzym do raportu 07:09 meh 07:09 Dobra, spadam. 07:09 Będę później. 07:09 Czymaj się. 07:09 nq 07:09 i nie puszczaj za częst 07:09 \o 07:09 (mean) 07:10 Kościół, stfu! 07:11 uuu 07:11 demon jest 07:11 demon pw 07:11 bo zbiję 07:12 zabiję* 07:12 miłość rośnie wśród nas... 07:12 :3 07:12 ale nic nie mam do tego jak wyrażacie uczucia 07:14 Mam to gdzieś~ 07:18 Halo 07:18 Jest Was w cholerę 07:18 I cisza? 07:18 *kazoo* 07:18 załatwiają swoje sprawy po cichu ninje małe 07:19 Na to pytanie wiedzę mam wątłą 07:19 Czy to blond, czy to blond, czy to blond, czy to blond blond 07:19 Pośpiewajmy sobie 07:19 nuudaaa 07:19 Chcę zwiedzać anaaaal 07:20 juz zwiedzalas 07:20 pozniej na cyckach spałaś 07:20 Hehe 07:20 i mówiłaś pupa ała 07:20 (LF) 07:21 : 3 07:21 No tooo 07:21 rzymek 07:21 Płody płody płody 07:21 Wrzucam was do wody 07:21 oglądałeś? 07:21 dżem z martwych płodów 07:22 http://i.imgur.com/TLqrgFc.png 07:22 Patrzcie, co zrobiłam 07:22 Lel ładne 07:22 ale to jest złe 07:23 Oczywiście, że jest złe. 07:23 Dlatego to się nazywa 'szatan' 07:23 Argh 07:23 Jaki był tytuł tego serialu Oz? 07:23 O nie. 07:23 Masz kopa w tyłek 07:24 czemu to szatan? 07:24 http://i.imgur.com/7PAiVUk.png o, widzicie, szatan 07:24 szatan.png 07:24 Nowa creepypasta, na bank 07:26 No ej 07:26 Ludzie 07:31 Czo? 07:31 Hej psychu :D 07:31 it crowd rzym 07:31 trywald żyje omg 07:31 Psychograf <3 07:31 Riv! 07:31 Witoj Rzymo 07:31 Twoja narzeczona o Ciebie pytała. 07:31 Yas, żyję 07:31 Uzbierałem kasę na keny! 07:31 Szykuj się na distroja 07:32 Kuro <3 07:32 Ooo distroj 07:32 Kuro, kto? 07:32 Jeffena 07:32 :3 07:32 Kiedy byla D: 07:33 Pół godziny temu 07:33 Tak myślałem lel 07:34 Ale Kuro oszczędź sobie tej "narzeczonej" 07:34 No nie wiem, nie wiem :P 07:34 :c 07:34 kiedy ślup 07:34 Jak umrzesz 07:35 :3 07:35 Goł tu slip 07:35 a może ja nie żyje i co wtedy 07:35 Psycho kiedy do Bielska przyjeżdżasz? 07:35 (lf) 07:36 Bylem tam w piątek ;-; 07:36 Ale na 15 minut xd 07:49 Coo 07:49 xD 07:49 nic nic 07:49 zaczynasz go przebijać 07:50 :---DDD 07:50 Nie wiem, czy powinnam się cieszyć, czy płakać. 07:51 za duzo grała w osu 07:51 kuro płacz w niebiosa 07:51 płacz ;-; 07:51 to wszsytko wina internetu 07:52 Na pewno. 07:52 to wszystko wina bezużytecznych ludzi którzy sięgają po dawkę internetu, później się od niego uzależniają i rozmawiają ze sobą 07:52 #trustory 07:52 Ja na szczęście mam Ozza. 07:53 Ej, czekaj 07:53 Rycu 07:53 Nie piszesz teraz matury jakoś? 07:53 za rok 07:53 :----DDDD 07:54 Aaa 07:56 dzis kuro uczyla sie grac w world of gooo 07:56 a mnie katowała osu 07:56 I szło mi źle. 07:56 tak jak mnie w osu 07:57 mam nadzieję 07:57 że uczyłaś go normalnego trybu 07:57 a nie owocków 07:57 czy tam taiko nie wiem jak to się nazywa 07:57 Normalnego 08:04 ale grałem na easy mode 08:11 Boże 08:19 Zaczynam bać się siebie 08:31 kto chce jakiś szajs na steama? .v. 2016 05 01